luckyfredipediafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RGL Victor The Great/2013 Archive
MARCUS THE CREATOR: Conversation hello, thanks for the welcome, I will not fail Hello, I request permission, I can edit the galleries of the characters with new images? I specialize in that :) You can add images taken from the same series of any episode? Example: I take a picture of the agent's brains The Smelly Princess episode and upload to the gallery of brains.se can do this? MARCUS EL ANGEL GUARDIAN (talk) 01:09, February 28, 2013 (UTC) bad luck that I have, unfortunately are the first boss of all Wikia in which I've been told I can not put screenshots with watermarks in the galleries, and I can not put a screenshot of the agent brains in her gallery same. example: in the time wikia Spanish adventure add a screenshot of the character finn to gallery of the character finn (in some cases also a picture of the place along with other characters in the series) and the logo watermarks though not of cartoon network is still there (but sometimes not) so I thought it was odd. and believe it or not, to them is excellent. MARCUS EL ANGEL GUARDIAN (talk) 22:43, March 6, 2013 (UTC) I would like to continue talking about these proposals with you, I hope to reach an agreement, god bye :)MARCUS EL ANGEL GUARDIAN (talk) 23:16, March 6, 2013 (UTC) that unfortunately,unfortunately I can not help you in this wiki, I can not get high quality pictures in HD as you climb to your gallery, if only I could upload images to my way you'd have all the galleries absolutely complete, but good. Lucky Fred is one of my favorite TV series, it's great, especially the agent brains, is my favorite character and believe it or not I fell in love with her incredibly, but of course she is perfect, I would give anything for this well . because with these words I say goodbye, I can not help here, goodbye and good luck :)MARCUS EL ANGEL GUARDIAN (talk) 23:30, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Image Not Available Hi RGL. How's this? The font isn't an exact match, but it's the closest I found. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 20:27, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :That's not a free font, but I was able to enter the desired text on this site and get a screenshot to extract it and replace the text on the first image I made. You should see the new version of the image above. If not, use this link to purge your browser cache. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 16:23, May 15, 2013 (UTC) JS/CSS Hello RGL, I have removed the Facebook widget from this wiki because it violates our Terms of Use. Namely, the part that states: You further agree: Not to intentionally block, remove, or otherwise obstruct the proper functioning and view of advertisements, and/or user interface and functionality by other users, including but not limited to changing or adding javascript or CSS changes to the Service that would prevent the proper display or function of advertisements and/or user interface and functionality; I also removed the Halloween footer that floated two images on the main page for this same reason. If you have any questions or concerns, you are free to voice them here or contact us via . Rappy 01:11, October 23, 2013 (UTC) EC-707: Conversation Can guess the name of an grey-haired girl? Is Angelica?